


A Happy Mother's Day Breakfast In Bed

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [281]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Cute Kids, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Five Years Later, Good Parent Mary Morstan, Homemade cards, Jealous Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, John Watson is a Good Husband, John Watson is a Good Parent, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Mary Morstan Lives, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mother's Day, Not Canon Compliant, POV Mary Morstan, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mary gets a surprise in bed from her husband and daughter, five years after she "died."
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: In So Few Words [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2020





	A Happy Mother's Day Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).



> So this is the mod gift for **TheOfficialKai517** for the 2020 round of Sherlolly Secret Santa! I was given the prompt " _I'd like something a little more focused on Mary and John, if possible. Something simple, like their first date or having fun with Rosie out in the park. Little slice of life, I suppose. 💜_ " This is a post-"The Six Thatchers" AU where Mary faked her death and then came back later.

“Mummy! Look what I did!”

Mary smiled as Rosie came running into the bedroom, waving a folded piece of paper. John was right behind her with a tray full of food and a single red rose in a vase. “Did you make me a card yourself?”

“I did!” Rosie clambered up into the bed and presented the card to her mother by shoving it in her face. Mary chuckled, then took it and moved Rosie off her lap into the middle of the bed so John could set down the tray. She appreciated every holiday she got to spend with her daughter, glad her “death” had been enough to pull the last of her enemies out of the woodwork so MI-6 could take care of them. She had been Mary Watson again for five years and they had been some of the best years of her life.

John set the tray on Mary’s lap and then sat by her legs as Mary opened the Mother’s Day card. It was full of crayon drawings on a large sheet of white construction paper, and there was enough glitter dumped on it to make a creche teacher jealous. “She did it all herself.”

“There’s you, and Daddy, and Uncle Sherlock and Auntie Molly and Uncle Greg and Blackbeard.” She turned the card over for her mom. “And this is Auntie ‘Thea and Uncle Mycroft and Nana and Poppy and Auntie Harry and Auntie Sylvia and Mrs. Hudson.”

“The whole family is on here, aren’t they?” Mary asked. “Except...where’s Hamish?”

“Hamish is a baby, and he’s not a nice one.” There was some rivalry for her Uncle Sherlock’s attention now that Sherlock and Molly had a child of their own, and Rosie was not fond of the toddler. The look of distaste on her face was enough for Mary to lean over and kiss her daughter’s face to show that at least _she_ loved Rosie more. When she pulled away Rosie snuggled her way under her mum’s arm.

“He keeps pulling her hair when I bring her to Baker Street,” John said. “He does it with Molly, too.”

“Which is why I’m keeping my hair nice and short again,” Mary said with a smile. She’d grow it back out eventually, but having had to change her hair color and style when she was pretending to be dead had reminded her how much she loved her hair in the style it had been when she got married. She was a brunette now, by her own choice, but Rosie had inherited her mum’s curls and they were usually allowed to run wild or were pulled back into pigtails.

“Well, I want my hair short too,” Rosie said with a pout.

“Are you sure? You’d have to wear headbands and clips to hold it back,” John said. “And you said headbands make your head hurt.”

“If you really want it short, we can find a way to make it work,” Mary said. John nodded at that. Neither of them wanted to run roughshod over Rosie’s appearance. She decided what she wore, even if it didn’t match, and if her hair was up or down. She’d never had short hair before, but Mary was sure the right stylist could do amazing things.

“Well, your mummy has a spa day today, so if she gets her hair cut, maybe I can bring you to get yours cut,” John said to Rosie as Mary set aside the card and picked up the coffee. Flavored creamer and two sugars, just the way she liked it. John knew her so well.

“Oh I do, do I?” Mary said after she sipped some of her coffee. “I like spa days. Your Daddy does, too, because then he gets you all to yourself.”

“Because I’m Daddy’s best girl!” Rosie said happily, beaming at her father.

“You are,” John said. “And Mommy is the love of his life.”

“I’m glad for that,” she said with a smile. There had been some hard times when she had come back, some hurt feelings and not so simple explanations, but seeing a couples therapist and both of them raising Rosie put them back on track. They were the happiest they’d been since their wedding, now, and Mary had something to tell him that evening that would make him even happier, that she thought she might be expecting another child.

But that could wait as John launched into what his plans with Rosie during her mum’s spa day would be and John and Rosie picked bits of Mary’s breakfast off her plate. Right now, she was going to take the opportunity to enjoy a breakfast in bed with the two people she loved most in the world.


End file.
